Standard instrument clusters need to package a required number of tell-tales in addition to displays and mechanical gauges. Often the gauge size is limited due to the number of tell-tales that need to be laid out on the appliqué. Instrument clusters also often use masks over the appliqué to provide an additional styling appearance and depth to the cluster.
Current clusters have tell-tales designed into the appliqué. Some newer clusters also depict graphical indicia for non-required tell-tales on a liquid crystal display (LCD) in the instrument cluster.
It would be desirable to develop an instrument cluster mask having a plurality of tell-tales formed therein, thereby optimizing use of package space while providing a unique aesthetic appearance.